Claire's and Shane's life in morganville
by wornkitty
Summary: There is a surprise awaiting Claire. But there is something wrong with her but what is going on and can she make up her mind on what she wants to do about her and Shane? Claire believes that Shane is her world, and she loves him very much. There are chapters but I'm still learning so please enjoy but review as it gives me an idea of what you like and don't like, thank you :) xx


**Chapter 1**

**Claire**

Claire could feel Shane's warm, soothing chest on her back; she felt protected. She knew that he was still asleep as his fingers on her hip were loose. His hair was getting long again and right now it was all in his face. It was messy but she loved that look on him as it made her warm inside. He look so cute and hot but she doesn't want anyone to have him apart her. He always slept with her in this room (Claire's) so she thinks that he might as well move in with her, as what is hers is Shane's.

Claire all of a sudden had a strange stabbing pain in her stomach. She sprang forward not caring that she was naked and ran to the bathroom. There was Eve shaving her legs using a black dressing gown and wraps it around Claire.  
Michael takes charge and pulls out his phone and dials 999. "We need an ambulance to Michael Glass house and do please hurry up, thank you." He shuts his phone. His eyes blast red but they all know that he has gotten black electric shaver. Claire had always wanted to know where she got it from.  
"Sorry Eve, I need to use the toilet," gasped Claire.  
"Claire, what's wrong," panicked Eve.  
Suddenly, Claire had blood dripping from her mouth into the toilet. Eve screamed and shouted for the other room friends, "SHANE...MICHAEL!"

They both came running in and seen Claire. Eve grabs her better with seeing blood.  
"Claire bear honey, are you okay?" asks Eve. Claire nodded as that is all she could do. She has never been in so much pain. She could feel Shane tense beside her, rubbing her shoulders. His face was all panicked.  
"I love you Claire, we will stay with you." Shane murmured and kissed her hair.

**Shane **

The ambulance came. They all got told to leave the bathroom. Shane was pacing around in the living room.  
"Shane snap out of it, Claire is going to be alright," Snapped Michael.  
"Sorry man, I'm just so worried."  
"We are all worried but she is strong and we have to believe in her," murmured Eve with black make up around her eyes which Shane could see that she had been crying.

_I wanted to be strong for Claire, but I can't face losing her again. She has been there for me all the time so I have to be there for her. She has made me not to become like how my father was like. And she loves me for who I am. I have never loved someone so much. _

The doctor came out with Claire and Shane ran towards her and pulled her up into a hug, the fear Shane had disappeared.

**Claire**

As soon as Claire came out Shane leaped forward and pressed his body on hers. Claire felt safe again and felt the love they shared. Claire combed her fingers through Shane's hair. Claire heard Michael ask, "What was wrong with her?"  
"We don't know but the bleeding has stopped so if anything happens again, please do call us," replied the doctor. Eve shows the doctor out and Claire grabs Shanes hand and leads him up the stairs up to her room as the front door shuts close with a click.

**Shane**

After the panic Shane had, Claire had made him feel better. Shane had been waiting for the right time to do something but having faced Claire nearly going again, he had to do it now. He retrieved his trousers and pulled out a box from his pocket.  
"What are you doing?" wondered Claire  
"Ssssssh" he murmured as he kissed her lips. Shane loved the way her lips curved from the pressure from his lips on hers. He got of the bed and crouched on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" she asked again.  
"Ssssssh" he murmured again, his heart was beating so fast, how did Michael ask Eve?  
Here goes he thinks to himself...  
"Claire Danvers will you do the honour of marrying me?" Shane asks while holding the box to show the sparkling ring. Shane never expecting it, Claire crashes down to him and kisses his lips and whispers, "Yes." Shane places the ring on her delicate finger. He thinks to himself: I never thought I would be able to ever do that.

**Claire**

Claire was so shocked; she believed that he would never have been able to ask her to marry him. The next morning Claire walked down the stairs; today she was going to tell Eve about Shane asking her to marry him yesterday. Eve was cooking breakfast, the warm smell of bacon drifted up her nose.  
"Someone looks happy," Eve said noticing Claire's mood. On purpose, Claire raised her hand to scratch her face to expose the ring.  
"Nice ring," Eve said not figuring it out.  
"Thank you, Shane brought it me!"  
Suddenly, Eve bounced and grabbed Claire's hand and said high pitchy, "Am I thinking what I am seeing?"  
"Yes, I'm still surprised he asked me yesterday and you are the first person to know!" giggled Claire.  
Eve starts screaming in happiness. "Eve, will you be my brides maid?" Claire asks as she grabs Eve's hands.  
"Really?"  
Claire nods her head, smiling at Eve.  
"Then of course, here have some breakfast." Eve serves breakfast to Claire and hums in a happy tune. The tune was the wedding song and Claire gets a glow from inside her. Shane walks into the kitchen and bends down to Claire and kisses her deeply. If she wasn't sitting down she probably would of fell. As Shane still made her go weak against the knees. Eve spots him and gives him some breakfast. Claire saw how Shane looked puzzled.  
"Err, thank you, what's with the breakfast, you never make me breakfast?""Don't get used to it, it's only because Claire gave me some good news this morning." Claire smiled and Shane smiles and winks back at Claire.  
"Eve I gather your one of the bride's maids." Shane says while cutting one of the pieces of bacon. Of course," she laughs and starts cooking her breakfast.  
"I think we should have the theme of a video games wedding!" Shane says suggesting ideas jokily.  
"I don't think so!" says Eve quickly. Then Shane and Eve start to argue. Claire laughs and goes to look for Michael.

Michael was in his room making his bed. He looks up at Claire and smiles, "You and Shane getting married, congratulations. I never thought Shane would ever ask anyone. Shane disserves you, I'm glad he found you!"  
"Oh, thank you, same with you and Eve.  
"Shane asked me to be his best man, and I'll see you later I have work." Michael kisses Claire's head and goes down the stairs.  
"Err work with the crazy vampire." Claire said out loud even though she didn't mean to.

**Chapter 2**

**Claire**

Life felt good, Claire breezed as she wandered aimlessly through the park. She has been wondering through it for the boarder of 2hours now thinking, relating. Considering her times both good and bad possible things that may or may not have occurred in her life, as she sat down on the bench. Maybe she could've walked elsewhere to the shop, to the library perhaps just gone home so long as Shanes with her.

Shane. She couldn't take her mind off him. She'd been spending all afternoon trying practicing herself taught techniques of restraint and want yet no matter what she did it always led back to him. He was her world, he would be her world, and he'd never leave her world. She didn't want him to leave. She loved him too much. But would he leave her?

Looking up she stared at the starlit sky she tried to piece his face using the millions of tiny light bulbs of which they twinkled in response. Looking at them seemed to insight something within her because her head throbbed with negative thoughts. Multiple voices swarms like the millions of stars in the atmosphere which were stiffing in her head "Is it too soon?" but there was the opinion of its "is she to young?" as she was only eighteen. But marriage causes peoples relationship to change and she didn't want that to happen to her and Shane as she couldn't lose him. But she didn't want a shit marriage. A million of voices, pleading, hugging her to stop and think but she shouldn't have regrets as he has always been there for her especially the time with the dorm and Monica had beaten her up. He was there and made her feel good about her as she was an average, brunette girl, she was not pretty but Shane saw her differently, he loved her for who she was. She now wanted to go home and just stay in his arms forever and not leave.

After a while Claire walked up to the big door of her home, she took a deep breath and walked in. Dumping her backpack on the floor she gave a sigh. What does she do about the marriage? How was she going to tell her parents? She needed to stop this as she loved him and he loved her.  
"Hey," Shane's voice said smoothly from behind her. Claire turned into Shane's arms and kissed him sweet and long.  
"Hey," she whispered back on his lips. God she loved this. She loved him. When the kiss came to end, Shane had a drugged, vague look in his eyes. Claire seemed to notice that Shane had the trouble of letting her go of her, "You know I like it when you come home like this," he said moving hair from her cheek with one big, warm hand. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips again. The lick of her tongue softened the kiss into silk and velvet. Shane made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. He picked her up and moved her backwards onto the wall where she felt the coldness on her shoulders. He started really kissing her deep, sweet, hot and intent.  
"Mmmm, you taste like coffee," he whispered out of breath. Claire inhaled the air and smiled and licked her lips, "I had coffee at work you missed out." She laughed.  
"I didn't really miss out as you brought the taste home with you, fiancé!" Claire had a warm bubble burst inside her as he said the word "fiancé" which was different but it felt like he really loved her.

Someone from behind cleared their throat, Shane and Claire turned around and saw Michael and Eve standing there. Eve stood there smiling and walks over to the microwave and Michael goes to sit at the table and reads his newspaper. Eve warms up Michael's juice (name they all gave for Michael's blood) and passes it him.  
"You know that if you want to celebrate your engagement there is always up stairs not the kitchen where food has to be served. And I have ordered pizza for dinner!" As Eve says that the door bell rings and Eve goes to the door.  
Shane grabs Claire's hand, "I want to show you something," he leads her up to his room there was on his bed a photo frame. He handed it to Claire and she took a peak, there was a photo of her and him. However, this photo was where they were in her bed and she was asleep on him. The photo was showing their faces. Shane was smiling and Claire looked peaceful as she slept. Underneath was the words "**Claire and Shane always**."  
"It's so beautiful," she whispered and hugged Shane and he held her to him, he stroked her face, "Just like you," he muttered in her ear.  
"Our pizza is going cold." She complained to him. Shane rolls his eyes while saying, "You would be bothered about your pizza but I want to celebrate our engagement." He bends his head and meets her lips. She muttered on his lips, "I don't care about pizza right now, I just want you." Shane gazed at her and a smile forms on his face and he puts his hand on her neck and kisses her deeply, Claire makes a pleading noise in the back of her throat. Blissfully the night goes.

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight shines through the window and hits Shane's face, he murmurs something while sleeping. Claire smiled as she loved the way he slept. As she watched him sleep she used her finger and followed the veins on his hand. His eyes fluttered open, "Do you like my hand?"He wondered. Claire smiled and intertwined her fingers through his.  
"Do you want to do something together today?" Shane asks in a query tone.  
"I would but I have work which means I need to go and get ready."  
"Okay maybe later as I want to take you out for dinner."  
"That would be great!" she kissed Shane softly and go out of bed, she walked to the bathroom but you see that someone had used it as the windows were turned on the shower and removed her night wear as she climbed into the shower she gave a yelp. There on her body were red big patches on her body. She turned off the shower and put on Eve's black dressing gown that was hanging on the door, she ran back to her bedroom where Shane was fast asleep again.  
"Shane," she whispered trying not to scare him. But he only muttered and carried on sleeping. She poked him and finally his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"What," he moaned and looked up at Claire.  
"There is something wrong with me," she opened Eve's dressing gown to expose part of her stomach which had a big red patches. Shane looks at her stomach and jumps out of bed and comes towards her and looks more closely. "What the hell is this," he says shocked not able to say anything else. Claire starts to sob and Shane grabs her into a hug.  
"You'll be okay I'm Taking you to the hospital so get dressed and fuck your job as you are more important," he demands while getting dressed which his clothes were on the floor from yesterday and Claire goes off to get her usual clothes on. Tears were dripping down her face; she was so worried she couldn't leave Shane now, what if something bad happens to her, how was Shane going to cope without her?Shane and Claire ran down the stairs, Shane grabbed Eve's car keys. Claire stood there and Shane walked over to her and pulled her up to a hug. Claire could feel his heart beat pounding against her chest, she could feel how tense he was however, she didn't feel anything, she just felt numb. He moved from her and grabbed her coat and pulled it against her arms. Claire didn't know what to do so she just held onto his warm, soft hand. Shane opens the front door and Claire walked outside, she could hear the door slap from behind Shane.  
"It will be okay," he says as they get into the car, Claire was in shotgun and Shane places his hand on her leg. She felt herself go more relieved as the feel made her tingle inside. Shane drove far too fast but to be honest Claire didn't care. When they got to the hospital Shane parked the car and ran to Claire's side and opened the door and led her to the entrance of the hospital door.  
"Excuse me, we need to see a doctor urgently," Shane explains to the receptionist. The receptionist looks up and blankly says, "Have you got an appointment?" Shane looks at her and his fist hand clenches into a fist; Claire notices and holds his hand to make him feel not so angry. However, he couldn't hold what he wanted to say, "What do you mean have we got an appointment, this is f-"  
"-Shane, this will not help if we have to wait we will have to wait," Claire demanded. Shane looks into her eyes and sees that Claire meant what she was saying. He takes a deep breath and Claire could see that he had realised what he had done.  
"Fine," he mumbles slightly angry. The receptionist looks up at them and passes them a form.  
"Please fill this out and wait in the waiting room but give this form to your doctor, thank you!"  
Claire and Shane go and take a seat in the waiting room; Claire fills out the form which was just asking for personal information. Without realising what she was doing, she was biting the pen she was using."You look so hot when you look nervous," Shane mutters in her ear and pulls her hand into his and kisses it.  
"When have you become a gentle man and you really need a haircut as soon we will not be able to see your face," teased Claire as she rubbed her thumb on his hand.  
"Bullshit I know you love it anyway this hair style is manly and nobody else has it!"  
"I know you're a man as I've seen," she laughs and Shane joins in.

**Shane  
Chapter 4**

They eventually called in Claire; Shane sits in the waiting room impatiently waiting. He kept on looking at the clock. Every minute that past and he becomes restlessly, checking his phone to see if Claire had text him, but why would she text him as she is only in the room over the there. He was thinking too much, he needed to stop this, but he needed Claire.

She finally entered the room and smiled at the doctor and walked over to Shane. She looked at Shane, "We are having too much sex, that's what's wrong with me!"  
"What," he panicked. Claire grabs his hand, "Only joking," she whispered and kissed his frozen lips.  
"What did the doctor say?" he asked her when she moved her face from his.  
"Nothing to worry about, I'm just allergic to something, probably something from work, you know what Myrnin like, he has anything. I have to use this cream to help stop me getting the reaction. Shane could see that she had it in her hand, he looks up at her, "Can I help you rub it on you?" he says with a smile that he knew made Claire go weak at the knees.  
"Sure," she smiles at him and leads him out of the hospital doors.

**Claire **

As they walked towards Eve's car, Claire's phone vibrates in her jean pocket. She takes it out of her pocket and flips the lid up, there was a message from Eve; **_Has Shane got the car as its not home?xx_** Claire giggles thinking of the thought of Eve panicking that her car is not there.  
"What's funny?" Shane asks puzzled. Claire looks at him and explains, "Eve is wondering where her car is gone." Shane laughs and pulls his arm around her shoulder. She messages Eve back, **_Me &amp; Shane has the car don't worry, we were the _**Next_ minute Eve text _back**,_ wot is going _**Claire sighs and Shane grabs her phone and messages Eve, **_Shane says piss off_**, and Eve text back, **_Bite me! _**Claire could see that Shane was having a hard time trying not to laugh but this made Claire laugh which started Shane off.  
"Shot gun," Claire yells even though it was only her and Shane.


End file.
